


I Don't Mind

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sparring, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: The moment you said you didn't mind... you didn't realize that you had triggered Ginoza in a way that you've never seen before.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



It became a habit for you and Gino to go to the training centre together whether you were sparring together or whether Gino had a session with Shinya.Now that his best friend had suddenly made it back on the workforce, Akane working her magic somehow, Gino was even more pumped that he used to be.You can see more life coming to him, his eyes shining brighter as he sought to explore more, uncover more, side by side with the man he always thought of as his partner, and even, as a brother.  
  
Shinya being late to his session with Gino, your boyfriend took it upon himself to warm himself up with you.You tackling him time and time again and he still managed to throw you down on the mat without much effort. He wasn't using sheer force, he was simply using technique, side stepping at the right moment, grabbing on to your waist and applying just the right amount of pressure on your centre of gravity for you to lose your balance and fall. Gino always made sure not to hurt you when you trained together but it didn't mean he didn't manage to leave you sore. He was a tough teacher and you were glad for it. Lying down on the mat trying to catch your breath, Shinya came rushing in, still wearing a blouse and pants.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Gino simply cleared his throat and crossed his arms."Buy me a few bottles of wine and I'll forget your transgression." Both best friends looked at each other and laughed out loud, you joining in the laughter as well, just loving the fact that your man was finally letting loose, more than he ever had before. Setting his bag aside, Shinya unbutton his blouse and took it off before his hands reached for his pants.  
  
Looking at you, he raised an eyebrow:"Do you mind?" You simply shrugged and smirked at him. "I don't and you clearly don't either. You know the men's changing room is right there?" You snorted and looked away, finding Gino with his feet apart, his hands on the floor as he stretched his hamstrings from one side to another, his eyes trailed on you.

Getting up so you could move out of the way from the "battles" that would now take place in front of you, you found yourself a seat and watched the spars take place. It wasn't a surprise that their spars always gathered a crowd, seeing how the two best ex-investigators of the Public Bureau were going at it. Even though they were always at each other's side, each of them had a different style and that's probably why they worked so well together.  
  
But now, Gino was not only relying on his technique, but also on his strength, pushing Shinya a few times against the walls, his best friend losing his breath from the very start as he tried to fend of Gino's attacks. It was a spectacle, seeing Shinya being more on the defensive than on the offence, which was not his usual stance. There was definitely something different about Gino, a tinge of aggression that you've never seen before in the way he moved his body, even in the solemnity of his expression, his eyebrows scrunched together in a furious frown. Just seeing him like that had you feeling many things and before you could even continue that trail of thoughts, the final spar ended.  
  
Gino was the winner and he was now right in front of your face, crouching down with an eyebrow quirked up: "Would you like to tell me why you didn't finish your workout, Miss? Go work those muscles so that you don't have to feel so sore tomorrow. I'll take a shower and I expect you to be done once I'm finished."  
  
Honestly, you would have totally thought he was being an asshole except for when he leaned to press a kiss on your forehead before walking away, your eyes totally not admiring how his tight workout pants showed those defined long legs of his and his tight ass. Exhaling loudly, you better listen to him and get it over with, you knew he was right. Plus, you hated the women's showers in the training centre so you'd have to wait until you went back to his apartment, soak in his tub and light some of those candles he always left for you.

Okay, that was enough to motivate you to finish your workout just in time for Gino to get out of his shower. Looking at your watch and knowing how timely he is with things, you knew that he would step out of the men's room in 13 minutes to be exact. Waiting at the door for him, you were surprised to find him show up with just a towel wrapped around his waist, grabbing your wrist and pulling you inside.  
  
"Gino, wait... what are you doing?" A weak smile appeared on his face but you could see a glint of something much different in his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He pulls you closer, reaching for the hem of your shirt and pulling it up and off you.  
  
"I'm clearly undressing you." Biting your lower lip, you could hear how serious he is from his tone and whenever he used that tone with you, especially in bed, it went straight to your pussy.  
  
"I can see that... but... why?" Unclipping your bra unceremoniously, all his movements seemed to be so methodical and detached, yet the heat in his eyes told another tale, bringing your tights along with your thongs down to the floor, looking up so that you could step out of them. Your chest was already heaving because you were used to this type of behaviour when Gino would feel particularly dominant in bed and now that he had a smirk spreading across his handsome face, now that you were naked before him, his hair was slick and brushed back away from his face.

Removing the towel from around his hips, he pulled you in to the showers, yet you couldn't help but chime before he turned on the warm water that was now gushing from above you.  
  
"Gino... anyone could walk in on us." He simply hummed, grabbing the bottle of his shower gel, pouring some onto his hand and lathering it before bringing his hands to your neck. "At this time of night? It could be possible but you know something?" He tilted his head, smiling a bit wider as his hands began massaging your shoulders, moving down to your chest. "I thought you didn't 'mind'."

There was a very bold emphasis on that word, his eyes lazily trailing down to your breasts as he cupped them both in his hands, as if he were marvelling how perfectly they fit in his grasp. Moving in circular motions, his thumbs repeatedly brushing over your nipples, quite intently and not accidentally.  
  
"Gino... don't tease me." He tilted his head, a breathy chuckle escaping him as his rasp in his deep voice became even more accentuated."Can I not simply want to take care of my girlfriend after she's worked so hard?" He pushed you against the cool wall, the contrast in temperature between your warm body and the coolness of it making you hiss, having you shiver even as warm water still cascaded on you.  
  
Okay, you were definitely not getting with him. He was... jealous? Jealous of what you had said to Shinya? You had to bite your lip from keeping the small moans you wanted to make escape you, Gino stimulated your breasts enough to have your nipples perk up for him yet he ignored them, leaving them hard in the wake of his gentle hands. Despite the fact that he was jealous, despite the fact that he had so much aggression deep inside him, he would never take a step too far when it came to you.  
  
You sighed loudly, his hands moving to your waist and your stomach, going in a to and fro motion, up and down, making sure to cover the extent of your abdomen, his fingers trailing lightly over your pelvic area. "Gino, you know I can do this myself... I was planning on taking a bath once we went home." In a swift movement, Gino was on his knees before you, his green eyes looking up at you and you could've sworn you saw him lick his lips.  
  
"Well, why don't you go ahead and wash your hair while I finish the rest? I really 'don't mind' doing this for you. I'm helping you save up on time here, honey. So we can go home and rest for the rest of the night." Ugh, you weren't going to be able to rest like this if Gino kept this up. You were going to lose it soon.

Tapping your calf, you looked down as you had just put some of Gino's shampoo on your hair.  
  
"Leg over my shoulder."  
  
Fuck me... Fuck me now, you thought. As you did as you were told, Gino laughed. "All in good time, baby. I promise."  
  
Shit, you didn't even realize that you had spoken out loud, feeling the heat pool between your legs as the anticipation built even more inside of you. You felt like your entire body was on fire. Was it because the water was too hot or was it because of what he was doing? You couldn't even tell as he started firmly massaging your calf, slowly meandering over your knees and towards your thighs, meticulously ensuring that he balances between gentle touches and kneading your muscles thoroughly, easing the after effects of your workout and lessening the probability of feeling sore the next day. When he reached the apex of your thighs, Gino warned as he gripped your hip with one hand.  
  
"Stand still so you don't slip. I'm going to wash you here." Before you could even follow what he was saying, two digits brushed over your folds, spreading them open so he could do the same in the opposite direction, lathering you up in your own slick and soap now.  
  
"What do we have here? Are you just wet from the water or is it more than that, baby?"  
  
His words commanded your attention, the tenor of his voice demanding that you meet his eyes and watch him as his fingers began continued going back and forth, brushing over your sensitive bud again and again, without giving it the attention that you wanted. All the teasing had a small whine stuck in your throat, threatening to escape when he stopped, feeling his digits right at your entrance.  
  
"Answer me. Is it the water or is it more?"  
  
"Fuck, it's more, Gino. Please... I want you to fuck me."  
  
Smiling a bit wider now, you gasped as you felt his fingers slid inside of you, pumping in and out rapidly and his thumb drawing tight circles on your clit. You wanted more than just his fingers but this would definitely do, your body just seeking any type of relief from the edging you had to suffer under the gentle hands of your boyfriend. His need for you was very noticeable, you found yourself envying the amount of self-control that he had, as he stretched your inner walls while scissoring his fingers, smoothing the tip of his long fingers on that sweet spot of yours. With a grip of iron on your hip, Gino stopped you from rocking your hips, taking full control of the climax that finally hit you, your eyes squeezing shut as you let the pleasure assault you, your small mewls echoing through the empty walls of the men's shower.  
  
"Fuck.. fuck... Gino..."   
  
Gentling placing your foot back on the cool tile beneath you, he stood and towered over you, leaning down to kiss your forehead and murmured softly. "I hope that was not too much for you, darling."   
  
You couldn't help but giggle softly, shaking your head. "Too much? Gino... I need more."   
  
Gino couldn't help the growl that escaped him, both of his hands striking the wall behind you on either side of your head. "Turn around now and brace yourself. I'm not going to hold back." Neither did you want him to. With his metal hand on one side and the other gripping your other side, Gino rocked his hips a few times, brushing his shaft between your slick folds, grazing that tiny bud of yours every time the tip of his cock went past your folds.  
  
"Ah.. Gino, please... Come on." You didn't know what he was waiting for, you were more than ready for him but after a few more strokes, your legs began to quiver as you felt the rush of pleasure rise inside of you, a tight knot curling inside of your stomach, getting tighter and tighter by the second as you ached for your lover just to fill you up inside. Without warning, he snapped his hips up, sheathing himself to the hilt, feeling him drive himself even deeper inside of you at this angle. Your cries of pleasures were joined by his raspy groans, his face nestled on your neck as he left mark after mark on your warm skin, painting you with pink blemishes that would surely darken with time.   
  
This was a side of Gino that you've never seen before but you weren't going to lie to yourself, you absolutely loved it. With your chest pressed against the wall, your nipples brushed up and down against it with the force of your boyfriend's thrust, your hands placed in front of you to keep some semblance of balance. Suddenly, a loud whistle resounded in the bathroom, still, it didn't stop Ginoza from continuing to ram himself into you, wrecking you completely in the presence of another. "Now... what do we have here?"   
  
Shinya. Out of everyone. It was him.   
  
"If you know what's good for you, Kou. You'll leave this instant." Your boyfriend rasped aggressively, growling loudly into your ear while the sound of your wet skin slapping still filled the air. You felt yourself getting closer, your knees threatening to buckle as the sensations building inside you were getting stronger... you weren't sure if you could keep up with this onslaught. Ever the observant lover, Gino wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping you up and shielding you from the eyes of the intruder. "Don't worry, love. I've got you."   
  
"Hey, why should I leave? I don't mind staying and enjoying the show." Shinya teased, neither of you realizing that his voice was slowly retreating as he uttered those words.   
  
"Get the fuck out, Shinya or I swear, you will no longer have a 'mind' left when I'm done with you." Ginoza hissed.   
  
While the sound of Shinya's chuckled echoed loud in the washroom, it was slowly fading away... just like your sanity was. Your walls were now closing in on his cock, rhythmic contractions that had him twitching and pulsing, the pressure he applied on your clit throwing you both over the edge. He continued to gush inside of you, painting you white while his thrusts became slower, drawing out the ripples of the orgasm that finally hit you.   
  
Both of you finally able to catch your breath, Ginoza turned you around and smiled sweetly, that one smile that you absolutely adored and the one he only gifted you. "Why don't we head up to our room so I can get you all cleaned up while you tell me about the progress you've made with that book you're writing?"   
  
"I don't mind. Sounds good to me~ " You grinned as he chuckled deeply in return, your reaction allowing you to have your ears blessed with one of your most favourite sounds. 


End file.
